The War of Dark and Light
by Mika150
Summary: The 5 Kingdoms that medival, fantasy, yet futuristic that stay in peace for thousands years are going to have war again! With one Kingdom failed, they need to protect Kingdom hearts, and reclaimed Star war kingdom. With their home on the line, they must race with time to stop the Evil forces to reach to Kingdom hearts and protect their home.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Hi, Everyone. It's me, toey150. This is my AU version of my fanfics. I have an idea that my characters are going to the other worlds. Instead, all the world that my characters are going will be turn into the Kingdoms. (Except for Kingdoms Hearts.) This is a Prologue. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 _In a faraway land, There're 5 kingdoms that lives in peace for many years,_

 _The Kingdom of Ninjago, the Kingdom of Ninja Knights._

 _This Kingdom has created Elemental ninja knights for generations through generations._

 _The chosen ones in the Kingdom will be trained since they were young._

 _And they will be coroneted into the knights and venture to the other kingdoms._

 _The Kingdom of duelists and brawlers, Game kingdom._

 _This Kingdom is being protected by The Millennium Items bearer, Duel Sprits seers, Signers, and the Battel Brawler._

 _This Kingdom is the dream of the other Kingdoms kids._

 _Because, in this Kingdom, Duel monster and Bakugan are real!_

 _And this kingdom is the most advanced in technology._

 _The Kingdom of the Jedi, Star wars Kingdom_

 _This Kingdom is the home of the Jedi._

 _The Jedi is the one who use the force to help the Ninja knights._

 _The Kingdom of the Slugs, Slugterra Kingdom._

 _This Kingdom is being protected by the Shane Family for Generation through Generation._

 _They use Slug to help the Ninja knights by shoot them from their advanced blaster._

 _And the last and main Kingdom…Kingdom Hearts._

 _This Kingdom is the Hearts of the other Kingdoms_

 _When this kingdom loses…Everything lose…_

 _This Kingdom is being protected by Keyblade bearers, who also help Ninja Knights in close combat._

 _For a Thousand years, These 5 Kingdoms have lived in peace._

 _Until, One Faithful day…_

 _The evil forces from the isle of the darkness, started to invade into the main Kingdoms,_

 _And spread chaos to all the other Kingdoms._

 _All 5 Kingdoms united to protect their home._

 _But no matter what they do… These evil forces are too strong for them, created the biggest war they ever had._

 _Until one day, the signers found the way to protect their home._

 _All of the Knights in every kingdom stand on the magical stained-glass platform, which it's in the sacred room in the castle of Kingdom Hearts._

 _Using the magic power of the Keyblade Bearer, The other knights in other kingdoms share their power and created the Force field, banished all the dark forces._

 _The leader of the dark forces, the overlord, vowed to come back to the main kingdom and conquered it into the darkness._

 _Ever since that day, there's no war for many years._

 _Until…The Star war kingdom falls._

 _The council member,_ _Sheev Palpatine_ _, being corrupted in the war by the overlord, killed the royal family and claims himself become the ruler of the kingdom._

 _Palpatine, now the Emperor, created the force field to isolate to the other Kingdom._

 _But that's not what the Emperor Palpatine wants to do._

 _He wants to destroy the Force field, so that the Overlord can take over the remaining Kingdoms._

 _Some of the population made it to the other Kingdoms, some were not._

 _Some of the Population inside the Star war kingdom created the resistance to the Emperor._

 _They can't stand with the Emperor Palpatine cruelty._

 _With one Kingdom failed, the remain Kingdoms will united to protect the Kingdom Hearts and bring back the Star war kingdom._

 _The story begins… now._

* * *

 **So, What do you think? You can review and tell me if there's anythings wrong. Also, You guys can help me think the new name of Game and Star war kingdom. I'll be waiting. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2- Coronation day and Heartless

So here is the first chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy.

WARNING! Contain some worlds for my fanfics.

In the kingdom of Ninjago, a girl with reddish brown hair is staring out to the horizon, in deep trance. She recalls everything in the past few years, when she learned that she and her sisters are the chosen next Elemental ninja knights.

* * *

 _In 10 years ago, Jihyo is playing with her sisters in the orphanage. Until, suddenly, the sound of the horse galloping to their home. Their foster mother, Misaki, walk back with 6 royal guards; Lloyd, Jay, Nya, Kai, Zane, Cole. Lloyd uses his elemental sight, making his eyes become green. He sees that these 9 girls have the elemental aura. They found their next Ninja Knights! Lloyd then approaches the girls. Jihyo come out in front of her sisters to protect them. Lloyd then kneels down and said,_

 _"Don't be afraid. Allow me to explain. My name is-"_

 _"Lloyd Garmadon, The Energy ninja knights. I know, sir. But what do you want with us? Did we do anything wrong?" Jihyo asked Lloyd as she stood on her guard._

 _"No, No. You girls didn't do anything wrong. We're here, because…" Kai then said as he walks to the girls._

 _"Because of what, sir?" Xiao Ming said as she peek herself from behind her oldest sister._

 _"Because… You girls are the next Elemental ninja knights." Nya said._

 _This shocked the sisters. They looked at each other faces and back at the knights. Asuka then said,_

 _"How do you know it will be us? It could be any other children in the whole kingdom."_

 _"Lloyd is the one who said to find you girls." Jay said as he puts his hand on Lloyd's right shoulder._

 _"Lloyd said that our master, Sensei Wu, said that the next ninja knights are the 8 girls, who live themselves as sisters." Zane said._

 _"When I save your youngest sister about 3 days ago, I then feel the power of shadow around her. After I sent her here, I feel the 8 other elemental power." Lloyd said as he pointed to Mei Li._

 _"You want to come with us and trained?" Cole said as Lloyd stand up and lend out his hand._

 _Jihyo then looked at the knight's hand, then at her sister, who nod to her to accept his propose, then at Misaki, who also nod to her to accept. Jihyo then grasp Lloyd's hand, accepting his propose._

 _One year later, the sisters have made friend with other knights from other kingdom; Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Namine, Donald and Goofy from Kingdom Hearts, Mutou Yugi, Atem Sennen, Yuki Judai, Fudo Yusei, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Izayoi Aki, Rua, Ruka, Dan Kuso, Shun Kasami, Marucho Marukura, Misaki Runo, Julie Makimoto, and Alice Gehabich from Game Kingdom, Eli Shane, Trixie Stings, Kord Zane, Pronto, and Junjie from Slugterra._

 _The sisters must admitted, living here is a great life. Sure, they miss the life back at the orphanage, but that doesn't mean staying here us a bad thing._

* * *

Jihyo then sigh as she looks to the isolate kingdom, Star war kingdom. She wishes that they could do something to regain that kingdom back. Then she heard the door open. She then look behind her and see Liella, leaning at the doorframe, staring at her.

"Hurry up and change. See you at the ballroom." Liella said as she gives Jihyo a quick salute. Jihyo give her a quick nod, and Liella leaves.

Jihyo then change into light brown shirt with the collar straight up, black pants, strip with white belt, brown boots, and white cape with hood. She then walks to the ballroom where she meets her sisters, which also wear the same suit as her. The difference is that Xiao Ming is Light Blue, Asuka is a fiery red, Liella is Blue, Karina is Green, Proud is Purple, Kanade is gold, Amy is dark grey and Mei Li is white. Amy waves at Jihyo and she waves back.

"Took you long enough. The coronation will be beginning in 1 minute." Asuka said as she jabbed her thump to the door.

"Sorry. I was… I just missed the time when we were kids before we move here."

"Huh?"

"Come on. We were just ordinary girls 10 years ago, and look at us right now. We're going to be the Knight. Aren't you girls miss any fun when we were kids? "

The sisters look to each other and nod sadly. They do miss the time when they were kids and have fun. Then, Axel, their magician come to them and said, "Time to go."

The sisters nod to each other and face the ballroom. The ballroom doors then open and the sisters walk through the ballroom and toward the throne. They stop in front the Emperor Garmadon and kneel down in the crouched position in this order from far left; Asuka, Liella, Karina, Jihyo, Kanade, Proud, Xiao Ming, Amy and Mei Li. Emperor Garmadon then stands up and says to the people in the ballroom

"My subject, These 9 young girls are the chosen Elemental Ninja Knights. Today, they will become knights of our kingdom, regain our lost kingdom and protect all the other kingdoms. Now, we shall give them the crown of the knight and our kingdom keyblades."

Garmadon finishes his speech and the original Ninja Knights step in front of them in this order from far left; Kai, Jay, Bolobo, Cole, Lloyd, Morro (in human form), Nya, Shade and Zane. They have the crowns in their hand. The crowns look like the necklace, but wear on the head instead. The biggest marble on the string has a symbol of each elemental power. Garmadon then said each of the girls' names,

"Asuka Kasuma, Master of Fire." Kai than wear the crown on Asuka's head. Asuka then lifts her head and face Kai, Kai then reach to the Keyblade and give to Asuka. Asuka watches to her master with a smile and Kai smiles back, proud with her success. **(A/N: I won't write this anymore. The progress will be the same. Just change the person.)**

"Jang Mei Li, Master of Ice."

"Yoshira Amy, Master of Shadow."

"Haruka Liella, Master of Lightning."

"Yang Xiao Ming, Master of Water."

"Lee Karina, Master of Nature."

"Proud Aurasa Vashiravat, Master of Wind."

"Song Jihyo, Master of Earth."

"Amara Kanade, Master of Energy and power of cration."

After Garmadon finished, the sisters stand up, curtsey and turned around to face the council and other royal family from other kingdom. They give the sisters the applause and the sisters look to each other. They bring their own keyblade in to the center and raise them up, like the knights always do. This make the applause go even louder. And the sisters smile to each other. Suddenly, The ballroom door open, reveal the heartless army! And their general are non-other than Selina, leader of the cobra serpentine tribe! The sisters stood protectively in front of Garmadon.

"My, My, What a lovely day for a coronation for your filthy ninjasss knightsssss." Selina said as she slithers to the throne.

"What are you doing here, Selina? The other serpentine tribes agreed to live in peace." Jihyo said as she grips the keyblade tighter.

True to her word, 5 years ago, the serpentine tribes agree to live in peace after they realize that people in Ninjago kingdom didn't hate them. Only Selina and the cobra tribe didn't accept. So they leave Ninjago to the isle of darkness. No one has ever heard from them since.

"Well, I'm here to get the throne for my masssster, the overlord." The crowd gasps as they hear that name. The knights grip their keyblade even tighter and give Selina a growl.

"Well, enough chit-chat. Heartlesssss, Kill them ALL!" Selina orders her army and all heartless attack while the sisters and their master engage in to the battle.

* * *

 **At the Game Kingdom.**

Yugi, Atem, Judai, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Dan, Shun, Marucho, Runo, Julie, and Alice are having fun with Bakugan when, suddenly ,The Signers mark of Crimson dragon start to glow and give the signers a throbbing pain.

"AHHH! My arm!" Yusei exclaimed as he holds his arm tightly.

"Yusei! What's wrong!?" Judai asks as he, Yugi, Atem and Dan run to Yusei. Shun and Marucho runs to Crow and Jack. Alice runs to Aki. Julie and Runo runs to twins.

"I-I don't know. But… It's hurt… " Yusei says tiredly because of the pain.

"Dan!" Drago, Dan's partner calls him.

"Drago! What's wrong!?"

"Take a look at Ninjago!"

Dan looks to the direction that Drago points and he gasps at the sight. The others follow him and they have the same reaction as Dan. Ninjago has a smoke coming up to the sky.

"What's… going on?"

* * *

 **At Star war Kingdom.**

A small group of rebels is riding a wagon to the black market to sell their stolen stuff from the empire. This rebels group calls themselves the Ghost crew.

Kanan Jarrus, a former Jedi apprentice, he wore an olive green shirt, gray pants with black belt, which he has a lightsaber hanging, black combat boots, dark olive green cloak, his hair is tied in a small ponytail.

Hera Syndulla, a human from Ryloth, who has the power of healing, she wears Light green shirt, brown pants with white belt, green cloak, brown combat boots, her hair is let loose.

Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, a human from Lasan, who has an inhuman strength, he wears a black vest with purple shirt inside the vest, green pants, black boots, black cloak his hair is purple.

Sabine Wren, a girl from Mandalore, who likes to use explosive, she wears colorful shirt, black tights, white sneakers and colorful cloak, she has orange color with blue at the tip.

Chopper, Golden retriever dog of the crew, it has a black fur.

Ezra Bridger, a newest member, a force-sensitive from Lothal who is Kanan's apprentice, he wears dark yellow shirt, blue pants with green belts, light blue boots, and orange cloak, his hair color is dark blue.

Suddenly, Kanan and Ezra have a very painful headache. Their fellow members start to worry about them both.

"Kanan, did you feel that?" Ezra asks his master.

"Yes, I may not know what's going on. But the other kingdoms outside from this force field are having trouble." Kanan said as he looks to the force field.

* * *

 **At Slugterra Kingdom**

Eli looks to Ninjago and starts to worry about Kanade. He has a crush on her about 3 years ago. He wears a black shirt, light blue pants, black boots, a dark blue cloak; gloves reach to his elbows. Junjie, his friend and Slug-Fu master runs to him. He wears Yellow Chinese male short-sleeves shirt, grey pants, gold cloak and black Chinese shoes. He wears two wrist blasters.

"Eli! At Ninjago… Heartless… Selina…" Junjie says as he tries to catches his breath.

"Whoa! Hold your horse there, Jun. Calm down. What's going on at Ninjago?" Eli says as he helps his friend catches his breath.

"Selina just comes back and she brings an ARMY of heartless to Ninjago!"

"WHAT!? But, today is a knight's coronation day!"

"You're right. What are we going to do!?"

"I… I don't know. But we need to be prepared."

Eli and Junjie look at Ninjago with worried.

* * *

 **At the Kingdom Hearts.**

King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald and Goofy are seeing an army of Heartless attacks Ninjago through their crystal ball.

"Oh dear, the heartless are here. What are we going to do?" Queen Minnie asks as she looks to King Mickey.

"I don't know. Let's just pray and protect our hearts. If we lose it, all of the kingdoms will be doom." King Mickey says as they continue to look at the crystal ball.

* * *

 **Back at Ninjago.**

The Sisters and their masters protect their Emperor with everything they got. But it seems that the heartless are stronger than them.

"They're too many! We'll never beat them all!" Cole said as he uses his scythe and Jihyo uses her keyblade to slice the heartless.

"Keep Fighting! We need to protect my Father!" Lloyd said as he uses his energy power to push the heartless away.

Garmadon and Wu look to each other and nod. Garmadon walks in front of the knights. Wu casts a spell while Garmadon then uses his power in a full strength, trying to create a barrier.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing!?" Kai exclaimed.

"DAD!" Lloyd shouted.

Garmadon then creates a force field around Ninjago, banishes all of the heartless and Selina away from the kingdoms. Garmadon then collapses. Lloyd then runs to him and helps Garmadon to stand. Because using too much power and use the forbidden spell, he will pay the price by go to the spirit world.

"Wu… I left the kingdom for you… Protect my son…" Garmadon says weakly.

"I will, brother." Wu says as he nods. Garmadon then starts to disappear, but before he completely gone, he says,

"Lloyd, Help… your uncle rule… this… kingdom… I'm proud… that you are… my…son…" And with that, he disappears. Lloyd is shocks and he kneels down and cries out loud,

"DAD!" He then starts to cries uncontrollable. Kai then walks to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Lloyd then hugs Kai and cries in his chest and Kai hugs him back to reassures him*. The sisters and the masters are sad, especially Kanade. She knows that her master love his dad more than anything, and he willing to sacrifices his life when he needs to protect his dad. But, now, He's gone. After Lloyd's calm down, he then gathered the knights.

"Alright, listen. I know that this year coronation may not good and we isolate ourselves, but I can't stand seeing other kingdoms putting on their own barrier and isolate them. I want all of the masters to stay here. You girls go to Kingdom hearts, and rebuild the barrier again. Jay and I will lead you to the outside by using our secret passage."

* * *

 **A few moments later.**

Jay, Lloyd, and the sisters walk through the passage and when they reach the door, Jay and Liella push the door to open. When the door open, the sisters then step outside of the force field and look back to two masters and get their own satchel and EX gear box from Master Jay. Before they leave, they go and get their own belonging and EX gear box from their room.

"We will part from here. Safe travel, girls." Lloyd says as the door close. Before the door close completely, the sisters see that Master Lloyd give them a sad smile and the door close completely and the force field cover the path again.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Proud asks as the sisters gather themselves. She now wears the coronation suit with a dark purple cape with hood and mask.

"Now, we will divide in to 2 teams to get the knights in other kingdoms." Jihyo answers as she gives the sisters their own satchel. She now also wears the coronation suit with a dark brown cape with hood and mask.

"No. 3. I'll go to Star wars kingdom." Liella says as she hangs her satchel on a shoulder and shocks her sisters. She now also wears the coronation suit with a dark blue cape with hood and mask.

"WHAT!? You're CRAZY! That kingdom has already isolated itself!" Asuka says as she points to the red Force field that surround the star war kingdom. She now also wears the coronation suit with a red cape with hood and mask.

"She's right. You really want to go there?" Amy then also asks with a hint of worry in her voice. She now also wears the coronation suit with black cape with hood and mask.

"I know. But if we want to make the barrier complete, we also need a Jedi from that Kingdom. You girls remember right, a war that happened thousand years ago." After Liella says this, the sisters then quiet and start to realize that they need to get Jedi knight from Star war kingdom if they want to complete the barrier. Xiao Ming then sighs and says

"Okay, Sis. You win. Just make sure that you will careful, okay?" She now also wears the coronation suit with blue cape with hood and mask. Liella then nod.

"Then let's see what we are going to do." Jihyo said as she then looks to Kanade's group.

"Xiao, Proud, Karina and I will go to Slugterra kingdom." Kanade says as she put her hands on her hips. She now also wears coronation suit with grey cape with hood and mask.

"I will go to Star war kingdom." Liella says as she jabs her thumb to Star war kingdom.

"That left me, Asuka, Mei Li and Amy to the game kingdom. After we get everyone we need, head to Kingdom hearts immediately. The longer we late, the more heartless will come." Jihyo says in a stern voice.

"Then, let's move." Karina says as she throws her EX gear box and it turns into Speed-type EX gear. Her sisters follow her. She now also wears the coronation suits with dark green cape with hood and mask.

"Right. Everyone, Good luck, See you at the Kingdom hearts." Jihyo says as she and her sisters put on their mask and pull their hood over their head. They then bow to each other, jump on to their EX gear and go to their destination. They need to race with time. Because the heartless can go to Kingdom hearts and Selina will destroy the barrier.

Their Journeys start… now.

 **So, what do you think? You can review if you want. Next chapter is about Liella with The Ghost crew.**


End file.
